Into the Darkness
by Spooky tree
Summary: Darkness,madness, and blood.How could she ever erase the events that transpierd,that seemed more like a life time then just a couple of agonizing days?and go back to a life she once thought was hers,or was it some one elses? please review :DDD
1. prologue:Into the darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Haunting Ground

Prologue….

The crackling of rusty hinges and the moaning of protest of ancient cogs that was the last thing Fiona heard. The beautiful sound of promise of freedom, and sweet salvation and of a life that seemed almost alien to her, after being hurdled in this dark twisted nightmare that was Belli Castle.

Blood,magic,creatures of all kinds replayed in the young girls now tainted mind. Ripping, touching, ravishing every inch leaving nothing untouched or -+unmarred from its dark sinister intent on her wellbeing and sanity. How she was ever going to function in the once storybook world she once believed to be reality was besides her, the thought of once again seeing her peers smiling in ignorant bliss sickened her to the core, "was I once like that?"

she thought bitterly…..nothing a little therapy won't help she chuckled despite herself, she looked down and affectionately smiled at her partner in crime Hewie, "without you boy I probably would of gone nutty in this dreadful place." Creeeeak! Hewie, the white German Shepard just as eager as Fiona, pawed and licked her soft hand as the door to salvation lazily creaked opened.

Ancient debris of moss fluttered delicately to the ground, the first rays of morning light touching and caressing her soft tearstained face like a lovers touch made her shiver with anticipation, "finally!" she said as the door made a final angry moan of protest. "Finally were free boy. "She thought, a small cry of glee escaping her tired cracked lips, was the last thing she uttered before the cold fingers of darkness once again enveloped her and her fore legged friend in an unsettling future…

No Escape…..


	2. Chapter 1:Knowledge

Hello eveyone, vintage rose here. I said i was going on a hiatus with this story, but i decided to tweak my chapters a bit, i did add a couple of things but overall their shouldn't be to many diffrences. but anyways like always i do hope you enjoy, and i hope you review my story and tell me what you think:)

**Chapter 1: Knowledge **

"One more down, Three-hundred and ten _million_ to go, just an estimate."

She mused; sighing as she gingerly slid her slender digits in the cracks and crevices of the ancient books. (Finding more to just leaf through, she couldn't understand the text after all.)

"This place could at least have a volume of Grimm's fairytale for goodness sakes, she thought glumly "But, then again, I've been living in one of those tales for God knows how long." she smiled pausing to take another whiff of the ancient library.

She smiled blissfully, ever since childhood she always relished the pungent odor of a good book, always treating it more like a fine wine then reading material. It always earned her many a questioning look by her peers.

"Ah but these," she lifted her head high and placed her hand on her hips taking a dramatic whiff, "Are like a fine vintage, at least that's what father would say." She thought sadly.

Her father's hearty laugh and her mother's soft gentle hands that smelled of bleach, linen and sunshine, their deaths though it still hurt, seemed like a distant memory to her now, this castle defiantly had a sort of magic for stopping time and stripping away all that seemed familiar to her, with the exception of her parent's memories which she had been holding onto like a lifeline ever since she and Hewie were spirited back to this hellhole by that monster Lorenzo.

Aureolus _Lorenzo_ Belli, Fiona hadn't seen nary a hair from him ever since the confrontation at the house of truth, she thought he had died, burned to a crisp by the hellfire that hungrily licked his flesh clean from his bones, and making her believe he was merely a Spector or a long forgotten memory from her past. Powerful, calculating, and domineering were the words she thought of when his visage was conjured in her mind. Just the thought of him staring at her with savage hunger made her delicate form shiver at the secret intent behind those curious golden eyes.

She wasn't stupid; she knew he planned on eventually fulfilling his wishes in killing her, and literally sucking the life out of her, but when, she wasn't sure and that was driving her nuts, more than likely he was just toying with her until one day, he would unexpectedly pounce, and extinguish her life as easy as one would snuff out the flames of a candle with their fingers.

"Miss Fiona," a soft voice snapped Fiona out of her thoughts.

Fiona turned to face the bored eyes of Evelyn, yet another one of Lorenzo's fine works of art. She was the spitting image of Danielle, which made Fiona wonder if the Alchemist had a reserve of these lovely homunculi locked up in a freezer somewhere like chilled bottles of wine. The only difference was Evelyn's short cropped brown hair and deep green eyes and the sweet smile she always wore on her plump gummy lips when she greeted Fiona. It was as she explained, the first morning they meet, (in Fiona's room startling her off the bed and on top of an unexpected Hewie) a new improvement that her master thought would please the young miss, sadly her eyes didn't quite have that same warmth of her mouth for they still continued to be cold and dark like her last predecessor.

"Lunch has been prepared; today shall be a turkey sandwich on wheat, and potato crisps, something light and simple. Shall you have it in the garden as usual miss?"

"The garden would be lovely, thank you Evelyn." Fiona smiled back.

Pleased at the daily dose of human contact she received daily or somewhat, in Evelyn's case. (Beggars can't be choosers after all)

"Very well miss," Evelyn bowed and turned gracefully; reminding Fiona of a jewelry box ballerina she once had as a child as she left the room, Fiona hesitated, fighting the urge to ask the question that was knawing at her mind.

"The master," Evelyn paused in the doorway her back still turned to Fiona, "Shall have his lunch in his studies as usual; however, he is most looking forward to joining you for dinner this evening after all it has been a while, do be courteous and kind miss," Evelyn voice dipped in a darker tone when she turned and noticed Fiona grimaced, "he is in a rather foul mood today and it would not be wise to anger him further."

And with that Evelyn left Fiona alone in the library that now felt cold and unwelcoming as a grave, that not even the rays of the sun that had warmed her skin moments before could break through the chill that went through her spine.

"Well, at least I know now." She said, biting her bottom lip nervously and looking down at Hewie, who merely tilted his head in confusion, as he sensed his mistress sudden change in moods, to that of anxiety, and even if his mistress couldn't feel it, a slight hint of anticipation.

The garden, like the library, was another one of the girl's sanctuaries. Debilitas, the childish gardener defiantly made it a haven for her. Fiona clunked her booted feet together loosely as she and Hewie sat on the red and white checkered blanket, basking in the crowd of the Tim Burton like animal bush sculptures that the giant had made just for her. It defiantly was a contradiction, from those large clumsy meaty hands that such works of art could be produced.

Fiona had seen Debilitas from time to time, mostly warming his hands on a make shift fire he would make outside of his ramshackle hut. most of the time, he would pretend like she wasn't there, covering his ears and chanting as he scurried away frightened reminding Fiona of a spoiled misbehaved child, but on those rare occasions when he would hesitantly brave to look at her, Fiona couldn't help but smile slightly when those large sad eyes watched her like a silent guardian making her feel safe, though laughable it was when she actually thought of it, as she sat their sipping her iced tea, she had escaped those bone-crunching bear hugs with the help of Hewie many a times before to let her guard down at his sudden change of heart. But like Hewie his presence did give her the reassurance of finding another way out of this twisted circus, even if she had to make an escape with her own bare hands.

"Oh…Evelyn's going to turn me into a fat lazy cat if she keeps feeding me like this." She yawned stretching her two small hands into fist in the air. Catapulting her dark thoughts out of her mind,

If she did happen to escape, where would she go? It seemed so stupid for her to put all what she faced behind her smiling like idiot and answering like a wind- up doll all the questions her peers would ask her, and to get reprimanded by the professors telling her this was not like her to not notify them of her absence,

"I expected more from you Miss Belli," the voice of Mrs. Charleston one of her favorite teachers came to mind, sitting at the foot of her desk and wiping her round tortoise-shell glasses shaking her head in disappointment when Fiona couldn't tell her where she had been all this time, Hell who would believe her? She could write a stirring gothic horror novel of all the things she witnessed and all the twisted characters she meet.

That was one thing she could look forward to now she thought as she wiped the crumbs off her green sweater dress surveying the castle as she rose to her feet. She wouldn't have to worry about hiding or being interrupted by unwanted intruders she could explore the castle at her leisure now, and see if she and Hewie didn't miss a crevice or nook that could possibly be another piece to puzzle outta of here.

"I wonder what he looks like now?" the thought of seeing Lorenzo after her battle with him came to mind, those flames, that consumed his corpse she saw it, she saw him reduced to nothing more than a pitiful mound of ash on the ground. So how come out of all things logical, against the will of God could he have survived? She wondered if a large scaly scar marred his smooth perfect face and almost felt bad at the pleasure it would fill her to see that, to see an ugly scar that mirrored his ugly soul rivaling that of Riccardo's.

But that was something that would have to wait, hopefully even avoid, Fiona thought. To avoid the alchemist in a place that now was a second home to her. As she left the safe cage of the garden, Hewie following close behind she thought of all the traps and secrets that this place held and how they had bewitched her in some form or another, that writing a book appealed to her each step she took and she wondered, as she looked down at Hewie smiling gently at him that perhaps this wasn't the worse thing that could happen, she was still alive and that in itself was a blessing.

Leaving the remnants of the turkey sandwich to the birds and ants, the two continued on, with new resolve and a brisker pace, they had to use what precious time they had, before tonight when Fiona would once again be thrown in the wolf's den once again.

like i said there wasn't much of a change in story line, the chapter was a bit longer thankgoodness, anyways more to come and blessing to you all! :)


	3. chapter 2: Temptations

**chapter 2: temptation**

thirsty, so very thirsty...

Was all he could remember feeling before he feebly fell to the ground at her feet. Helpless, ashamed, at his weakness that he would have rather have had the comfort of his wheel chaired prison once again, then the one his ghost was trapped in at this moment like a moth in a jar. He felt no pain as he stretched his hand out in a final attempt to have her, the flames already made sure of that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his arm thin and shriveled like a branch, as it finally crumbled into nothing on the stone ground.

His voice once rich and alluring rang out shrill incoherent words to the girl, as she stood there frightened and unmoving. Until his head finally collapsed filling his nonexistent ears with a hollow thump and the roar of flames. And like a movie playing out, he saw her feet slight and white like a rabbits bolt to the right leaving him alone, and trapped in the darkness.

Why was he still alive? How? His mind rang frantically, willing his useless limbs that were nothing more than powder in front and behind him; he tried to form words only to be dismayed when his boney jaw would not heed his will. How long would it be until he was released, released from this form that was no longer of use to him, were had he gone wrong? He felt the numbness of death finally taking him over, had he been a fool to have underestimated her abilities, or perhaps that of the traitorous mutt, who had once been an ally to him once long ago.

His vision began blurring, and with that he felt peace because he knew it was almost over, this would be his tomb, his final resting place deep in the recesses of the house of truth….he would not have wanted it any other way. He must have been hallucinating; he thought as his mind became fuzzy, he thought he saw a small knotted piece of meat hobble his way, one of his homunculi no doubt, but what was it doing here, alive? He had come across many bubbling reddish puddles in the castle were the little creatures met their end at the jaws of that white beast. He wanted to yell at it to leave him be when it stopped in front of him and dipped its body to smell his remains, the thing then darted its head to the side and clapped its fat handless little nubs together as it spotted something and hobbled away like a baby.

The last thing he remembered, was the sound of glass breaking and the homunculi squealing with surprise as pink sizzling smoke enveloped the two. Followed by to his surprise, pain so excruciating he saw black.

Lorenzo gasped, snapping his eyes wide open and clutching his chest as he began filling them with dry stale air. Wait a minute, his hands, he could move them! He looked at them strong and sturdy, and they flew to his face, everything his nose, mouth and eyes still in one piece. He looked down at the homunculus that was trembling and clutching an empty cracked glass vile, the remnants of the potion dripped from the cracks and hissed as it landed on the ground.

* * *

Now he was here, stuck in the dank coldness of his studies. Frustrated and tired, though he had managed to recapture the girl, before she escaped from his grasp. He wasn't able to extract the Azoth latent from her, that elusive ghost evaded him. Something kept that thing rooted inside her for some reason. It was impossible, every calculation, hypothesis he had mulled over for the past few days ended all in a sour note of disappointment.

"What am I missing? He thought, rubbing the sides of his temples briskly to alleviate the headache that all his fruitless research was causing.

Racking a calloused hand through his hair, he rested his head upon the great desk. Taking in the heady scent of pinewood as he recalled the events of how he had once again obtained his princess. It had dawned on him, when he heard the great alchemist door moan shut, that not much time had passed from the time he had regained his body. And that he still had time to reach her before she evaded him for good. If he wanted to, he could of done the deed and retrieved her personally, but just the thought of another confrontation annoyed him, he was a man of science after all. Plus, he thought as he eyed a rather sharp piece of glass, if there was such a thing as the devil he had given his soul to him many a times before with his so called blasphemes work, what was the harm in adding a another tally to his tab.

He kneeled and picked up the piece of glass, and with one heavy swoop he sliced his right palm open. His eyebrows knitted as he concentrated, and wordlessly he flicked his bloody hand in the flicked it once again when he heard a distant hum that sounded much like a tuning fork as the air before him began to shift and move like an angry river. He plunged his hand into the vortex, causing tendrils to shoot out and lick at his forearm as if protesting against his intrusion; he ignored it and began gripping like a greedy child groping for candy.

"Where are you child," he chanted almost musically.

Honestly were did she intend to run? She had nothing, the home she would no doubt return to would be nothing more than an empty shell without her beloved mommy and daddy. He chuckled darkly, he was having way to much fun with this, the little princess, He had never noticed how sweet, how alluring she looked like a frightened rabbit cowering in a cage; that sad excuse for a _clone_ definitely did something right, all the stress and fear he had caused her, yes she defiantly wore fear well.

"You're just like a ripe sweet fruit ready to be plucked, just for me, only me." He smiled triumphantly as yanked with full force.

Little by little, an arm, head a body began to ooze from the void making a sickening thud as it landed before him. He smiled almost lovingly as he knelt and lifted the small porcelain figure of the girl in his arms.

"Fiona," he breathed as his hand trailed softly down her smooth face and down her graceful collar bone. he even braved to go far down to the softness of her breast, his rough cracked hands snagging against the course fabric of her surgical gown.

The Alchemist touched her vulnerable body greedily, hungrily, urgently, as if trying to memorize the feel of her so it would be forever branded in his mind. His hand hovered over her lips, and with a shaky hand he pressed on them hard, changing the soft color of pink to a brilliant blush of red as her lips plumped up. With breath uneven, he lowered his face down to hers; the sweet smell of chamomile that escaped her parted lips gave him a silent invitation to taste.

"Now, let us try this again my dear," he murmured against her lips, he closed his eyes in silently prayer as he pressed his mouth against hers…

* * *

He woke up from his trance, abruptly. Muggy and with his head swimming, he looked around his warm study, scattered and torn papers littered the ground and the crackling fire made the shadow of the grandfather clock dance merrily as it chimed six o'clock. Another soft knock made his head whip to the door.

"Come in," his voice boomed, the scowl on his face never leaving the door.

At his command, Evelyn appeared placing both hands in front of her, and with head down she spoke softly.

"My lord, dinner shall be served at seven o' clock. The princess; shall I prepare her for you?"

"As you wish Evelyn," he spoke in an eerily calm voice. His eyes staring at her darkly he rose quietly from his desk, his mouth felt dry.

"yes my lord," Evelyn bowed demurely, preparing to leave. Not even giving her masters footsteps that neared her a second thought.

That is until she felt a strong vice grip on her wrist spinning her towards him, she felt his warm lips that tasted of brandy crash against her cold ones. the once quiet solitude of the study was now replaced by the rustling of papers and Lorenzo's heated breaths.

"you are still of use to me," he growled, as he pushed her against his desk. "For now," he grinned darkly, licking the fresh blood from Evelyn's now swollen and bitten lip, giving them a crushed berries look that made him hunger for more. Those lips….those damn lips, his hands more feverently began to travel the curves of her body, admiring his work of art.

While Evelyn, all the while continued to stare up at the studies ceiling feeling empty as a flask.


	4. Chapter3:Vigil

**Authors note:**

Greetings my lovely readers, I went ahead and changed this chapter because it seemed, the more I read over it the more it sounded like, as one of my friends so aptly puts it, a "hot mess". Anyways to all the readers who have read all the chapters, big apology for changing so abruptly. But hopefully with the new changes it makes the story all the more interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vigil**

The sound of boots and paw echoed through the silent guest quarter. Sounding almost like a melody to the silent spectator then just basic movements,

"Drat!" exclaimed the girl, frightening the figure and making him retreat to the safety of the pillar he tried to make himself as small as possible. He sucked in his breath, puffed up his chapped, dirt, and soiled cheeks, making him look more puffer fish then human.

Then slowly he peered over the dull wooden stair rail as he continued his silent vigil, covering his mouth with his dirty fingers to keep from squealing with delight as he watched the goddess. The same goddess that appeared before him, surrounded by a halo of colored glass, she had saved him from the cold cage of the chandelier she had brought him back to life. And he would forever be at her command, like a brave knight would to her queen.

Before she had appeared to him, he would carry on his days in the company of the flowers and animals. And eat his meals quietly in his hut that consisted of either a rabbit that graciously offered itself to him, or if his god remembered that day to feed him, a thin brown soupy beef broth and a wedge of dry rye bread. Each day the same thing. Never once thinking that there was something more in his small world then just doll, flowers, and bees…..that's until she came.

He wanted so very much to touch her, to contain her, to have her hold him like a mother holding a child. Like the mother that had been absent ever since his infancy, why did she runaway every single time he neared her?

His mind drew a blank when he heard his goddesses light giggles like a bell, and watched the holy white beast lick the trail of creamy white flesh that showed through a rip in her stocking. Apparently as the giant could see it, she caught herself on a splinter of wood and ruined her tights.

"And these were quite comfortable," she tut-tutted over the stockings, swatting Hewie away lightly when he whimpered at her. "It's okay Hewie I'm fine, remember me, Ever the drama queen? But then again, I suppose it never hurts to have a healthy caution huh boy?"

His breath became ragged as he watched the goddess rise and place her hands on her hips, making her hair glow as it caught the rays of the late afternoon sun, making it look downy and white like angel feathers. He felt his knees give way as he sighed in a euphoric manner; he rested his head on the side of the banister as he watched the goddess glide in the room beneath him.

Like a Joan of Arc she swooped in and saved him from his dull life. He had to repay her somehow; he knew that seeing her was a sign that she needed him for something, a task perhaps that only the bravest of knights could face. All he needed to do was wait, wait until it came time for his purpose to make itself known to him. But until then, he would continue to silently protect her from a distant. From the evil god that even at this very moment oppressed this castle with his iron fist.

He had already claimed the lovely green-eyed fairy; he had seen her fall from grace as he watched through the crack of the open door, her naked body slick as glass, bob up and down the rattling desk as the dark god devoured her very soul In front of his eyes. But not the goddess so pure and clean, unlike the fairy he knew the goddess would crack if the dark god got a hold of her. And snuff out her light that made his simple days all the brighter.

He wanted after all wanted that light for himself, and like a greedy child he would keep it away from everyone and anything. He made that silent vow, clutching the weathered handles of his hedge clippers. He nodded approvingly at his so called bravery, and while whistling a merry tune he went back to his duties and back to the bushes that he had neglected that day.

* * *

Fiona stared at the bugs and shivered, at the thought of those long sharp pins stabbing and crunching into the poor little creatures bodies. Who would do this and even go so far as touching them especially the spiders, (she had a major fear of them) she didn't know, she wondered about that many a times. Who inhabited this castle before the alchemist did, had it always belong to him?

Fiona leaned against the pool table as she looked around the game room. She had never had a chance to actually explore it, since it had no hiding place or weapons, and provided no safe haven for her during her hot pursuits. But it looked like someone at least knew what it meant to have free-time, she pushed the black eight ball with the tip of her index finger and watched it fall in one of the holes, and thought of Ricardo, with a half-empty bottle of whiskey, its golden contents shifting loosely as he silently played alone with his dark thoughts.

She remembered when she had asked her father Ugo, about his childhood about her grandfather the night before she graduated high school. She remembered his face going slightly pale as he toyed with the top of the yellow mug filled with coco. As they both sat quietly across from each other in the cold kitchen. He never did tell her, he was a doctor, a gynecologist, and as if by divine intervention his cell phone rang one of his patients had gone into labor.

"Your mother and I will talk to you in the morning about this," he had told her as he softly kissed her forehead before he left.

In retrospect she didn't blame him for not wanting to tell her about the origins of the Belli; it was a rather twisted linage, clones, removed from Lorenzo's body. And grown into a pea tree dish, it hurt to imagine her father who was full of zest; always laughing with that baritone laugh of his growing up in a muted gray place like this. Her mother had always told her, that if you constantly think of something no matter good or bad it would always; materialize in one form or another, right in front of you. Her mother was right, though she had never wished for their deaths, she did feel resentment toward them because they never got around to telling her, or perhaps they glossed around it all together. Fiona replayed back to the moment her mother suggested they take a trip to the country side for a day of shopping and dinner; perhaps if Fiona declined they would have still been here, and none of this would have happened.

Fiona vaguely remembered as she flitted in and out of consciousness after the car crash the eerie glow that flashed from the blade and the muffled gasping yell coming from her father, as the masked figure of Riccardo plunged the knife deep into his chest.

"Neppure nella morte mi puoi scappare… caro fratello," Ricardo spoke softly to her father shushing him like one would a frightened baby before yanking the blade out in an unceremonious and painful manner.

It sounded Italian, she thought, as she tried to smother a pained groan that came from her cut and blistered mouth when she shifted on the cold leather car seat to greet the ceiling. It sounded like her father, since when did her father speak Italian? She wondered before finally slipping into unconsciousness and the sensation of fingers trailing all over her body, she shivered and slapped away when she felt something against her neck, only realizing as she rolled her eyes annoyed that it was her hair moving when a small draft of air blew through.

Wait a minute, air? She paused; as she was about to tie her hair back. But the door was closed, and granted this castle was old, but it was sturdily built, she had the throbbing pain that still radiated from her big toe from time to time to prove that, after kicking one of doors in the castle open for the first and last time during her many a quick escape to. She looked at all angles of the lonely game room she and Hewie; even going so far as to lift up of even the smallest of pictures for a crumb of evidence, a clue of as to where this elusive wind was coming from. But so far the two sleuths came up short that is until Hewie, with ears alert began barking and pawing at the display that housed the anatomically correct human model.

"That a boy, Hewie. Still sharp as ever," Fiona winked at him as she began feeling around for anything suspicious. Her fingers paused and her stomach churned excitedly when the scent of musty ancient air assaulted her nostrils. Fiona noticed a gap of pure darkness located at the side of the entrance that lead to the guest suite and jammed her fingers in and dangled them in the empty cold space until they hurt from the gap being so small she pulled her fingers out quickly and looked at them, red, swollen and pulsating. She had to find out what was behind there, no luck using her strength alone, there just had to be a crow bar or something lying around, this castle wasn't deprived of modern means that's for sure. The pantry for example had all the modern day perks of sparkling water, dried expensive Spanish dried hams and meats and other luxuries that far from suited her pallet, but no doubt suited the alchemist's refined taste. there were also crates of chocolate biscuits; her favorite tea time snack that had magically appeared and joined the bountiful fray a few days ago, if It were different circumstance she would have been jumping for joy, but the fact that the pantry was stoked with food to her liking was defiantly a disconcerting if not slightly comforting sign that the alchemist planned to keep her here, preferably alive for a very long time, and hopefully not for experimentations, she had gone down that road once before, and well, to be perfectly honest after being probed and picked at like one of the insect in the display cases in an area that even_ she_ was too embarrassed to explore let alone touch, made her have no desire to go to the gynecologist especially to a male one for a checkup any time soon. Being in this place defiantly made her more aware of her womanhood and how fragile it could be, the castle and the alchemist's eyes awakened feelings and sensations in her that sometimes made her feel frightened and confused to the point where one question would flit around her mind like a trapped bird in a cage,

"Am I going mad?" the way he had looked at her that first time, after he had altered (or rather she had altered his form unknowingly by her azoth) was the same look that men would give her friend and collage mate robin as her full hips swayed softly to the sides causing her cotton shirt to lift slightly, baring a glimpse of her soft coco skin. It was the same look that Tobias; her young boss, and owner of the used record store gave her as he gently kissed her behind the large scale animated cutout of the Beetles riding a Yellow submarine. It was different with the alchemist however; most men would have looked away as soon as the women would catch wind of them, but the alchemist, his gaze never left her, he continued watching her with his penetrating eyes making Fiona shift on her feet uneasily as his gaze continued on slowly with almost a connoisseur eye and stopped right at her thighs and lingered there until it Felt as if Fiona could feel the very heat that radiated from the way he stared at her, with pure unabashed lust making Fiona want nothing more than to turn into a puddle of liquid and seep through the cracks of the floor just to escape those eyes.

Would he look at her like that again tonight as they ate quietly in the flickering candlelit dining room? Would he rip out her azoth then and there? Was she too scared to even want to find out both the answers to those questions? Of course she was, who wouldn't be, even Robin, who had her fair share of lovers under her belt strap would be nervous, God how Fiona missed her. The two televisions in the castle were on the frits, so Fiona was unaware of the activity in the outside world so she hoped to God that their friendship meant enough to Robin that she would have gotten worried and called the police.

But she couldn't put her faith on that alone, she had to get productive and find a crow bar or something to move that display model, she thought of Debilitas, more than likely he was the perfect candidate to be in possession of one, he did have a rather large hodgepodge assortment of rusty metals at the corner of the entrance of his hut. He probably wouldn't miss it, Fiona though as she and Hewie left the game room and entered the room with the large Agnes Dei diorama on the second floor. As the two began climbing the creaky stairs Hewie stopped and began growling, his white fur rose as if being touched by an electrical current and he stood in an alert stance that made the familiar icy chill run through Fiona's body.

They stood there, rigid with fear as they stood there helpless, suspended right in the middle of the creaky stairs as they finally picked up the sound of hard footsteps coming from the room above them. The footsteps sounded like they were in the nursery area they paused slightly and began once again as if the person who was in there was looking around, they sounded nothing like the slight shuffle of Evelyn's dainty slippers, no doubt they belonged to him, he was looking for her she breathed raggedly, her heart began beating fast, she began to feel her panic mount as she heard the grandfather clock chime like a death sentence in the guest room. Her mind began whirling, all logic was lost when he was near, and his presence swallowed it up in a blanket of darkness. Wanting to scamper away in to the guest room under the safety of the bed, Fiona's feet clumsily whirled around and accidently stepped on Hewie's hind paw, Hewie surprised yelp echoed around the room, startling Fiona causing her to hold fast on the old gray wooden stair railing, making it buckle and break under the pressure.

A loud shrill scream rang out as Fiona fell and collapsed on top of the dining room display at the bottom of the stairs. a strained moan escape Fiona's lips as she trembled with pain, and stared blankly at the ceiling, darkness began dotting the sides of her vision and a metallic taste assaulted the back of her throat and lingered there, even as she tried swallowing it away a couple of times. She sighed as she saw petals of white fall around her they looked beautiful, like snow, was she back home making a snow angel? Was her mother going to call her in for a hot cup of tea and a slice of spice cake? Was that her dad when Fiona heard footsteps running toward her, was he going to playfully shower her with snow balls in the very rare occasions were he had a full day off?

Fiona smiled dreamily; her eyes closing, she wondered how nightfall caught up to her so quickly. And why, if they were only supposed to be one golden moon in the sky did she see two of them dancing before her, she sighed once again as she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her off, and peacefully as two tears trickled from her closed eye Fiona spoke the words she had longed to say since she had fallen in this nightmare.

"Papa, I love you"….

* * *

**Authors note:**

And that's a wrap for chapter three; I hope everyone who has read the earlier version likes the tweaked one so far. I wanted to start the chapter off with Debilitas point of you, as you can see he lives in a fantasy world and fancies himself a knight of sorts and also he will play a key role in this fanfic. And also anyone was a bit confused by the ending I shall explain, when Fiona collapsed onto the model of the dining room set, she was pretty much delirious from the pain of the fall that she was having flashbacks of happier times, and also the two golden moons were Lorenzo's eyes as he found his little princess in a crumpled heap. And if anyone is curious about Robin and Tobias, they will make an appearance later in the chapters. With that being said, I look forward to all you dear readers enjoying the story "Into the darkness" blessings.

Translation notes: "Neppure nella morte mi puoi scappare… caro fratello" (not even in death can you escape me… dear brother)


	5. Chapter4:Birdcage

** Authors note: **greetings everyone. Here is chapter four, in this chapter you kind of see a softer side of Lorenzo, and when I mean _**kind of**_ I mean a small little smidge of it. And also, I would like to warn everyone that there is cussing and some sexuality in this chapter, though I don't believe it's very explicit, I would like to give everyone a heads up before they dive in, enjoy

* * *

**Chapter4: Birdcage**

Lorenzo hand glistened with a clear oily poultice that smelled strongly of rosemary. As his large square hand glided on the soft, smooth, fleshy plane and paused at the small of the girl's bare back. He sat there on her bed in the castle suite; inspecting the roadmap of cherry red scratches and gashes that splayed upon the princess's bare back. It was a lot worse than he thought, he merely thought that she had tripped, the child wasn't exactly the most graceful of sorts, must of inherited that flaw from her mother. He realized however as he made his way out of the nursery that that was not the case, she had fallen on the table breaking it in half, the alchemist stomach lurched when he noticed the jagged splintered edges of the table as they both rocked silently by the princess.

The dog was there too, and like a meddlesome child it whimpered and licked her face and rested its head on her shallow breathing chest. If it were for different circumstances, he would have already kicked the beast away especially when it growled at the alchemist menacingly as he approached. But he hadn't the luxury now.

"Now, come now beast," Lorenzo said, smoothly as he lowered himself to, stare straight into the dogs dark eyes. "You and I know very well it is not in our best interest if we were to lose her, you have your reasons, and I mine. So let me help her, let's make this truce for now and work as we did once long ago together." Lorenzo knew the dog was smart; he had invested all that time and money on it, polishing it to be a well suited and efficient assistant. His money defiantly paid off, when he saw the dog rise and step away from the girl.

"Ah well met, my fellow carnivore," Lorenzo purred, his white teeth flashed and stood out against his dark skin as he gave the beast a feral smirk, he edged towards his princess to pick her up with kid gloves, taking great care to brush off the white flower petals that peppered her body. He rose gently so as to not to cause any damage to her neck, she had already fallen deeper into unconsciousness, that her neck dangled and bobbed with each step the alchemist took reminding him of the dead duck Bertha the castle cook had brought in one day. Bertha straight forward as usual, began to pluck its feathers out roughly with fat pudgy short nailed fingers and doused the carcasses with cold water from the well. Odd, it was not like him to think of his childhood back when they were _people_ here, but whenever the princess had called out to her father, it unlocked a part of him that made him both frightened and wary. God only knew how the ghosts of his past could take the better of him, the image of Ricardo and his awful scar came to his mind, and it was a permanent example of his extreme fits of rage when he remembered.

But for some reason, being with her made him feel rooted to whatever sanity he had left, he felt as if he had the luxury of remembering his childhood living in this once fine and rich castle. He remembered how a servants, from all walks of life would scurry in and out like ants to complete their duties before the final ring of the dinner bell was made. And how Ivan the gardener, would look at the young laundry maids with such wanton heat; while licking his thin red lips, shiny from the brandy he had been drinking. And also as child how he would sneak into his father's studies and make his own magical concoctions by rubbing and mashing various herbs that would sometimes make his hands itch.

"Father, Aureolus Giuseppe Belli." Lorenzo always felt his father with him, especially when Lorenzo looked at himself in the mirror, he was the spitting image of Giuseppe, Save for the black hair his father had though. Lorenzo inherited his red hair from Jessica, his mother. His father told Lorenzo that was one of the things that caught his eye, her fiery curly red hair, and her mischievous blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled, his father loved Jessica, and it was obvious when his eyes softened when he talked about her.

And Lorenzo did too, at one point. He even called her mother, but when he found out at the fall of his thirteenth birthday that she was alive, and tried to connect with her, to his disappointment the enigmatic creature that would appear in all his happy bedtime stories was merely just that, a story. What he saw before him that day, in the secret room behind one of the restroom stalls in the servant's quarters, was beauty; smooth unmarred icy beauty. But on the inside Jessica was clear and empty of emotion. A fever had taken her sanity away due to birthing complications, leaving her mad.

She was deranged, she wasn't in the right state of mind, that little handicap didn't make Lorenzo any less merciless when at eighteen he decided to blow out little Mrs. Jessica Belli's candle out for good After Jessica had taken the life of his beloved Lizzy. They were friends as children and lovers as adults, regardless of Lizzy's humble status; they made plans of building a life together; Lorenzo, Lizzy and Lizzy's older sister Lucy. But then like a black widow Jessica was there. And took whatever stability in his life he had left.

It had been a long time since he desired the plump softness of his beloved lips. Oh how this child's lips looked so much like her's. The alchemist shifted closer making the bed springs squeak in the quiet room, and ran gentle fingers on her face and moved a single strand of hair as he sat and watched the girl as if she were a rare specimen. Even as an old man, Lorenzo was taken aback at how lovely the princess was, how slender and graceful her body looked in the dress he had specially made for her, as she made her perilous adventure through his little death maze. But the girls beauty didn't deter him from trying to obtain what he wanted from her, even though he did get a kick out of watching her as an old man, he remembered the countless times he had almost fallen out of his wheelchair as he roared with laughter at how clumsy she was, that he almost wished he could keep her alive and locked away like an adorable stuffed animal for his amusement.

But now as a young man it was hard for Lorenzo to focus when it came to the princess, especially now as the girl laid before him; bare back vulnerable; her pure creamy skin cried out to the carnal side of the alchemist, a side he had thought he forgotten with age. And now it screamed for him to quench its thirst and hunger like a ravenous wolf. The thirst grew as his body was pulled by an invisible force to the girl's shoulder his quivering hungry lips hovering inches away from the sweet skin and right when he was about to lose himself completely, she spoke, it was softly but it was loud enough for the alchemist to reel back in in both repulsion and anger.

"Who is this Tobias she speaks of?" Lorenzo thought with a strained smirk. No doubt an unassuming suitor, the girl was inexperienced to say the least he had heard many a times Ricardo mentioning how she was not yet corrupted, the fool defiantly had a talent for talking to himself aloud. But no matter it made no difference to him, he rose and gave the sleeping princess an arrogant stare. Her fingers twitched slightly from ignorant slumber, unaware that the alchemist sat on her bed and expressed such emotions for her.

The alchemist, closed the door quietly and leaned against it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the musty air, trying to compose himself. He had to remind himself, that she was merely an instrument, to use and discard like so many others that had the misfortune to allow him into the their lives. He placed his hands over his eyes; he had to do something quick; he already felt the fatigue of his old body beginning to overtake him like an infection.

The alchemist heard a bark, he peered down through open fingers to see the dog sitting before him and wagging its tail. Lorenzo growled impatiently when beast whined and rose stamping its paws in its mouth, it had a plant. With brows furrowed Lorenzo knelt before it and took whatever it was out of its mouth, it was chamomile.

"Pray tell, did you get this for me?" Lorenzo inquired, his response was a quick wag and another whine "I suppose habits die hard dose it not old friend?" the alchemist reached out with a cautious hand and continued, when the beast didn't snap at him. "You would always bring me Chamomile at this time, so I could brew myself a cup to keep me going and not falter on my studies. He continued, as he heard the muffled chime of the grandfather clock in the princess's room. "You have always been by my side, even as a child you took care of me, I'd have to say you're my best experiment, probably the best thing I've ever done," he said as he scratched the dog under its chin affectionately. "I guess this is a good reunion as it can get, welcome back…..father.

"Well, I suppose shouldn't let it go to waste," Lorenzo spoke lightly and carefully, when he suddenly felt awkward, he began to toy with the white lacy flower bulbs of the chamomile." Something tells me, I'm going to be up for a long time." Lorenzo said, as he rose and stretched his tired body, and began walking toward his study leaving the dog there. The dog stood there silently, whining slightly as it took to careful steps toward the alchemists walking form. But then as if awoken from a trace the dog stopped and stared at the dark doorway leading to the castle library a few more minutes before turning and nudging his mistress bedroom door open with his nose and walking in without ever looking back.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she settled a little bit in her slumber. She groaned annoyed when she heard someone call her name, or at least she thought someone was calling her,

"Fi…"Fi, Fi, Geez should of believed you, when you said you weren't a drinker," the voice said incredulously as Fiona felt a cold hand nudge her hard one last time.

"What?" Fiona snapped, chocking when she felt the thick cigarette smoke attack her throat as she quickly raised her head from her comfortable spot. Groggily She scratched her nose briskly, and looked around, the room was small and intimate, the floor was lined with comfy couches; mostly all were occupied by rowdy young kids who were either making out or just simply talking, even about the most mundane of topics such as the weather. The music was soft and lulling, it sounded like the woman who was singing was singing in French. The thick dark voice continued lacing throughout the customers who merrily clinked their shoot glasses and beer bottles together. She was having a dream that castle she rubbed her temples as she looked at the glass display window that had the name "Gizmo's Bar" on it, Fiona and Robin's favorite hang-out place.

"And so sleeping beauty stirs, I was beginning to get worried," the voice giggled. Fiona turned to look at the girl sitting next to her she was slender and tall, very tall, Fiona could tell from the way her knees popped out higher than Fiona's as the two sat together, her skin was smooth and dark like freshly mixed cake batter, she wore a long dark strapless maxi dress it looked like navy blue to Fiona but she couldn't tell, she had a white flower tied to the side of her curly hair that sat high on her head in a big poof.

"I thought Cosmopolitans wouldn't be that strong for you," the girl continued, as she sat back against the soft couch and shook her head defeated,

"I told you I wasn't a good drinker Robin," Fiona's finally spoke, feeling odd and out of place as she looked down at her pink drink, that was still half full. She picked up the drink and sipped it making a face, "I think I would do better with a Shirley temple," Fiona said weakly as she placed the glass back on the table.

"Suit yourself," Robin winked "you know I'm not one to judge," she took a long sip of her coke and rum and raised her hand for the waiter to bring her another and also a Shirley temple for good measure, at the request for the Shirley temple the waiter chuckled and grinned making the tribal tattoo on his face wrinkle, Fiona noticed his teeth were jagged and sharp and shivered, a new trend perhaps, how far people would go to establish some sort of identity for themselves now a days, Fiona thought feeling old and foolish.

"But I promise, by the end of this semester I'll crack you open and make you more easy going. Robin piped, up and gave a grade A smile to the sharped toothed waiter as he returned with their drinks. he nodded and saluted before disappearing in the veil of cigarette smoke once again. "But then again," Robin took a sip of her drink and continued", I think Tobias has already beaten me to the punch." Robin smiled wickedly as she gave a blushing Fiona a playful nudge. "You know he's wild about you, you should go for it Fi. All that sexual tension can't be good for your mechanics down there.

"Defiantly not good for me," Robin smiled flirtatiously at a handsome guy in the middle of the dance floor; he motioned with his fingers asking her to dance. "I'll be right back." Robin said melodiously taking her drink with her; she joined the man and wrapped her slender arms around his neck as they moved their bodies slowly to the music. "Well I'm not as daring as_ you_ are," Fiona thought acidly as she watched her friend easily striking up a conversation with the man who as far as Fiona knew was a complete stranger.

Fiona sighed annoyed, and picked up her purse to leave. She didn't have the time she had to study for final exams, their apartment was right across the street so it wasn't dangerous for Robin she reasoned as she tried to justify that she was ditching her friend because she was jealous of how Robin could easily make friends with virtually _everyone _and It took her years to at least make one good friend she could trust. "I'm such a bitch Fiona frowned disgusted with herself;" I'm such a bad friend,"

"well you seem like a pretty nice person to me," Startled, Fiona looked up and saw a guy standing to the side of the entrance, he was tall and of slender build, he wore a black blazer and black dress pants and a dark green button down shirt that made his playful blue eyes that were hooded with Chestnut brown hair stand out. "You do seem a bit blue however," the man placed a large hand on the entrance door baring Fiona's exit. "How about I cheer you up with a drink?"

Fiona was about to decline but she saw Robin eyeing her and giving her the thumbs-up when she saw him. "Fine a drink will do," Fiona nodded; Fiona couldn't help but giggle when the man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling like a child. Phillip the man had introduced himself as was very nice, he was a law student and said with a groan that his buddies dragged him out, because he was cramming far too much and it was begining to cramp their style. "But on the bright side, at least I met you,"

Fiona blushed she wasn't used to all this attention, he had even gone so far as to order her another Shirley temple and getting it himself despite the fact that it was a frilly drink. She felt warm as she continued sipping at her drink and began talking about herself with a bit of prompting from Phillip, he listened attentively, never looking away from her even as he took a sip of his drink he just watched her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked when he noticed that Fiona had downed her drink to the last drop. "I'd love to," Fiona stood up lazily and tripped her arms wrapped around Phillips strong shoulders, for some reason Fiona felt as if her legs were limp like wet fabric and she had trouble walking as Phillip led her to the dance floor, as the music began, Phillip snaked an arm around Fiona's waist and held her with a vice grip. She sighed and rested her head on his chest and felt the rumble of his chuckle as he mentioned how adorable she was, as they continued dancing to Billie holiday's "Your My Thrill" Fiona knew the song because it was one of Tobias's favorite songs ,he made sure he always had a shelf dedicated to Billie Holiday for fellow enthusiast.

Tobias, he said he loved her, and what did she do? She ignored him, she avoided him. Their work day that day consisted of silence between the two, her on the right and Tobias on the left. Even when Fiona's heart screamed for her to kiss him and show him that she felt the same way, she didn't budge, she continued doing what she did best being impassive and unresponsive. Fiona visibly shook her head to remove the vision of Tobias's pained look from her face, and looked up at Phillip her was looking at her lips with hooded eyes.

"All that sexual tension can't be good for you," the voice of Robin creeped through Fiona's thoughts as she stood on her tip toes and slowly brushed her lips against Phillip's who gave a staggered breath and massaged her waist firmly with his open palms. It felt good, Fiona felt herself leaning against him as she kissed him. She felt hands trailing up and down her spine and resting on her neck as Phillip pulled her head back to slightly to deepen the kiss. His lips tasted good like wine as she felt the roughness of his tongue dominate hers. She shivered when she felt his leg brush in between her legs. She broke herself away from Phillip's expert mouth that was busy nibbling her bottom lip, Fiona felt her stomach do nervous flip flops when she felt herself say, "bathroom" Phillip paused and looked at her oddly but his eyelids lowered once again when he understood exactly what she meant. The techno music that was now playing in Gizmo's blared loud making the walls of the stark white restroom thump loudly. Fiona felt pain radiating on her back as Phillip pushed her roughly against the door of the bathroom stall they were occupying, and began giving her hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck, while one hand held her small hands above her head and the other rubbed against her with unrestrained sensuality, that made Fiona's body that was unfamiliar with sex grow hot very quickly.

Fiona felt drunk and giggled as felt herself float up, one of Phillip's hand patted Fiona's thigh motioning her to wrap her legs around his waist, she complied rather quickly her senses were growing fuzzy, how could she have gotten drunk with a Shirley Temple? She thought as she felt Phillip's hands grabbing her's and jamming them in his shirt. Fiona slowly brushed her finger tips against his hard chest, and marveled at how this simple touch made him tremble, she felt powerful.

The two stared at each other, tension growing when they stopped. They had heard someone enter the bathroom, the man rattled each and every empty stall door, mumbling in a drunken slurred manner on how he couldn't get these damn things open, "fuck it" he said after trying to get their stall door open, the two saw his shadowed footsteps amble to the right corner of the restroom, and heard a trickle and pleasant sigh as her relieved himself in the corner.

Fiona grabbed the edge of the door hard, when she felt Phillips hand against her once again, she groaned closing her eyes she leaned her head against the door, not even paying mind to weather the man left or not. Fiona was to enthralled with Phillips soft hair; she ran trembling finger though it as she felt the wetness of his mouth against her now bare breast.

"Have you longed for me as Longed for you?" Phillips gentle voice cut through the darkness of Fiona's closed eyes, she cried out gently when she felt his calloused hand against the now exposed skin between her thighs. Her control gone Fiona urgently grabbed Phillip's head and pushed it deeper against her chest, she felt his teeth against her skin and heard his chuckle. Fiona froze her eyes snapping open, that chuckle it sounded so familiar "My beautiful, beautiful, azoth…"Phillips voice purred making Fiona's blood grow cold.

Fiona looked down and her heart raced when she noticed the deep red hair that replaced Phillip's chestnut colored hair. "I suppose your father failed in teaching you the number one rule when you're out all alone, my dear." Phillips head finally rose to meet Fiona's frightened eyes; she let out a muffled cry when she looked into the golden eyes of the alchemist. Try as she could Fiona couldn't escape his grip he was impervious to her hitting him hard against the shoulder. The alchemist merely smirked and harshly grabbed Fiona's neck making her gag and sputter with surprise, he brought his other free hand up and looked like an eagles claw as Fiona's vision began to blur, "The number one rule my dear" the alchemist finally spoke, "Is never talk to strangers." He finished as brought down his clawed hand on Fiona's face.

* * *

Clack! The sound of dishes awoke Fiona from her feverish dream. She stared blankly at the stone ceiling the glow of the fireplace casted eerie shadows that made Fiona shiver and move uncomfortably, she cried out as she felt another pang of pain shoot throughout her back, and felt the roughness of cloth wrapped around her body like a corset. She had fallen, she remembered as she turned and noticed Evelyn placing dishes of steaming food on a metal rolling table. She had fallen and she thought she was going to die, but he saved her, it had to be him, the alchemist.

She blushed when she thought of the dream and his rough hands that were no doubt on her naked skin moments before.

"Evelyn, please" Fiona said weakly as she tried rising, but failed miserably as the pain smoothed against her back once again.

Evelyn paused and cocked her head to the side, as she regarded Fiona silently for a few moments, only reacting when Hewie who was at the foot of Fiona's bed gave a commanding bark. Fiona felt cold hard fingers like stone lace around her warm skin. Propping her upper body against the head board of the bed,

"The master said you lost a good amount of blood, I have brought your dinner to you. Please, do not leave a crumb; you need to gather your strength." And with that Evelyn rolled the metal table before Fiona and left without another word. Fiona looked down at the cottage pie that Evelyn made and her stomach grumbled, her mouth watered as she piled a helping of meat and potatoes from the pie on her fork. Her fork stopped midair when she heard the jingle of keys and a clack from the door, her pain forgotten she rose quickly, her fork clanging on the floor she hobbled quickly to the door. Her suspicions were right she was locked in, trembling she remembered the door leading to the garden she ran this time, forgetting the stairs she tripped and fell flat on her chest, even while she shivered with pain she rose and launched herself against the door to try to open it she gave a frustrated cry when she came to the grim realization,

She was locked in, trapped, a prisoner once again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

And with that a chapter down eventually in the story I plan on writing a chapter of how Lorenzo became who he is and also it will explain how the heck he placed his dad's soul in Hewie's body. Anyways more to come blessings.


	6. Chapter 5:Entity

Authors notes: Hello dear readers, Vintage Rose here, with big apologies for taking too long in updating. I am glad that this story has made it this long. I never realized how hard it is to write a full length story, I'm so used to short stories but hopefully this tale will defiantly flex my creativity muscles to make it for more interesting reads. Anyways a bit of a warning regarding this chapter there is a bit of gore and also some parts that might be a bit uncomfortable for some of you wonderful readers out there. So with that said here is the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6: Entity**

"Everything's going to pot,"

"The more I try, the further it seems that my sanity is slipping," Lorenzo sat back against the cold wall and listened to the sound of rushing water. He wanted to be alone, so he had locked himself in the underground mansion and raised the mechanism that raised the water level, though it was supposed to be used for aquatic research, the alchemist found it rather effective to cut himself off from the small dark world he had created for himself. Scratching his head, he poured himself a second glass of wine not even bothering to look if he had poured in the ruby liquid properly in the glass. He knew right away however that he didn't when he felt wetness on the left side of him he looked down annoyed at the wayward puddle that seemed to quickly soak into the fabric of his robe like blood to fur. The alchemist watched entranced and was disturbingly comforted by the color that he had seen many times in his infinite lifetime.

Infinity was a lonely road. and Blood had been his constant companion, always keeping him sharp and alert. For he knew that blood, was the fine thread that had kept his Azoth alive. He was horrified when he had taken a break from his research to re- bandage her. he took out the skeleton key(he thought it best to lock her in to keep her safe) and unlocked the door hoping that she was still in slumber; but somehow his good intention ended in a sour note, he found her to his horror laying on her back. A light pink tinge surrounded her like a halo as fresh blood began dappling the covers, the tray of food that Evelyn had left her laid strewn about the room, no doubt done in a fit of rage from the azoth's part.

So savage it was the alchemist noticed that she had even maimed his teenage self-portrait; a long thick cut that started from the portrait's nose down to its chest, the weapon of choice, a fork still laid on the ground in front of it. The portrait however was the least of his concern, the azoth lost more blood, a lot more than before, and he feared she would have died that night. he grimaced, and lifted the sleeve of his robe, grazing the soft pink scar that stretched dangerously close to the vital vein of his wrist What he did was risky, perhaps even considered stupid, immoral, and downright demonic in the eyes of his azoth; however it was all his mind could think of as her saw her wheezing breath slacken achingly slow. The alchemist's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the heat of the flickering fireplace on his back and the dog who was watching him, helpless as the alchemist tied the belt he unraveled from his robe and wrapped it around his forearm tightly until he saw the plump blue vein peek up from under his dark freckled skin.

With one swift swipe of one of the sharpest glass fragment from the broken tea pot he had removed from her skin he sliced his arm deeply, a low rumble escaping his lips as he felt the blood fall freely trailing down his arm like a snake, the alchemist's blood stained the azoth's pure white bandages and fell like berries from a holly branch into the crevices of her bosom. As he neared

"come now," he spoke to her softly as he lifted her head to his wound, and felt her lips hot and sticky like bread dough twitch from the wetness, "Don't tell me your giving up the ghost, you've survived this long. Now would not be the most greatest of times to, "he paused and brushed a strand of hair from her face "die at least not until I've discovered what hides in that tiny body if yours, that keeps me from reaching inside your core and plucking it away from you like an apple. Now drink," he spoke hollowly when he noticed her body jerk and stiffen, "drink until your belly is full and is about to burst."

The girl's body jerked and stiffened as if a molten hot rod had touched her flesh. Groaning loudly, and with her strength returning (it seemed) she clutched on the arm that held down her wriggling shoulders and dug her nails so deeply she punctured the alchemist skin like a peach. She bit down hard at his arm; droplets of blood splattered and littered the hot air as she tried very hard to spite out the salty venom that was slowly beginning to coat her dry throat as the alchemist never taking his eyes from the girl watched with a strange and grizzly fascination. As the girl's body began to cast off an eerie glow, or was it the sweat that had begun to dapple across her neck and forehead from her wild excursions that made her look almost otherworldly?

Maybe it was the ancient blood that was laced with years of alchemy and power that flowed through Lorenzo's veins, or perhaps it was the stubborn will of the azoth that could now be seen glowing and pulsating in the girl's stomach like an unborn child. But what happened next was short of miraculous in Lorenzo's eyes. the girls eyes darted opened, and oh how sagely they glowed, she absorbed him with her unwavering sight whatever was left of the frail and frightened little girl was gone. What now inhabited her body was the very embodiment of knowledge. Eons, upon eons of untouched knowledge and power so strong, that if harnessed, it could very well light a whole metropolis for many years, oh how Lorenzo wanted it,

"_**How dare you allow your soiled blood to invade my pure domain**_**?"** boomed a demanding guttural voice.

"Azoth is that you?" Lorenzo inquired, he had long since let the girl go and peered at her carefully as she sat her legs beneath her, and her head down. No words were exchanged between the two, until finally the girl spoke, her voice was clear and crisp devoid of her soft British lilt.

"_**I have been called by many names foolish boy, I am completion, I am absolute, perhaps even going far as being called by some; the alpha and the omega."**_An over confident smirk played across the girls bloody lips.

"So tell me why. I created you? I gave my very soul to be in possession of you and you defy me, mock me as you sit there on my bed staring at me impishly like a spoiled child."

"_**Silence,"**_ the entity finally spoke rising from the bed, her bare feet slapping against the cold floor as she made her way to the large window that surveyed the castle garden, moonlight spilled across her form as she stood there observing him, the sheer cotton of her night gown was translucent reveling the delicate curves of her silhouetted body, and the soft peaks that rose from her bosom, making the alchemist catch his breath and swallow hard as he tried to clear his mind.

"_**The very reason you let this once immaculate castle fall into ruins, try as you may, you will continue being the ignorant wide eyed little boy who could not guard and protect the life of even his lover let alone a power as great as mine. You have botched up boy, you did that the very day you slayed the lowly gardener with your own hands. They are unclean, my form, my power would no sooner fester and diminish inside that rotten heap you call a body. Keep whatever essence the girl so kindly gave to you and quietly live out your days, for I assure you, now that I have awakened, I will see to it I take my pure vessel far away from this place in due time my dear boy, save that you attempt anything against me for it will cost you greatly."**_

"What would you do to me if I did? When you say pure do you mean pure in acts or pure in body? Do you not see you house yourself inside a mere mortal? Lorenzo spoke in a soft gentle voice as he stood before the entity. " I am quite certain that she has done her fair share of lies, however I do know she still retains her virginity, of that I am certain. So if understand this properly," the alchemist gave a feral smirk as he pinned the entity's body against the cold glass, his golden eyes locked on to the blue calm gaze, "if I were to _invade_," he growled, bringing her arms up over her head slowly and lacing his rough finger with her soft ones, "to_ penetrate_ the very vessel you called home, I'd have you?"

She did not answer, but merely watched, as one of the alchemists hands glided down across her collar bone and rested against the girl's breast. The cold stiff skin immediately responded as it grew warm, yielding under the older man's expert touch. " She dose not know how to use you, she has kept you silent and dormant hasn't she. She dose not appreciate what she has nor dose she have the courage to wield your power properly, would it not be best, if you inhabited not a human, but rather a god?" he whispered against her lips.

He listened intently for any sign that would let him know the original owner had stirred claiming their body, a sharp intake of breath, the slight coloring of her cheeks to let him know the vulnerable little deer had finally returned. No such luck, the girls chest continued to breath slowly and calmly.

**_"If she did not have the courage, I am quiet certain she would not have survived here in your depraved little freak show."_** She grabbed the alchemist's hand swiftly; he winced in pain as he felt the small delicate hand almost crush his, with frightening strength. _**"Listen now Areoluos Lorenzo Belli, I have chosen this very child not because she comes from a prestigious powerful family line as you might believe, you cheeky little brat, you see; I am tired and want to live in peace, what better form then that of a simple unassuming young girl."**_

"Don't go, stay" Lorenzo said pleadingly as he noticed the glow slowly simmering from her eyes. "At least give me the dignity of answering my questions, I've so much to ask." The alchemist sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms about her waist and resting his head against her warm thighs feeling like the child he once was.

**_"It is futile to wonder such foolish things child," the entity spoke softly lacing her fingers trough his hair. "Let go, you have suffered enough, dealt with enough. I do believe you will end your life if you were to some how accomplish the act of possessing me."_**

That was the final thing the being had said, before allowing the child reign over her body. She fell heavily to the ground taking the alchemist with her. The two lied in a tangled heap on the floor, heaving and trembling from exhaustion. The alchemist shifted his head, slightly grazing his lips against the girl's sweaty neck. She moaned softly and turned away softly, her cheeks bright red. Lorenzo smoothed both hands across her face, as he took her in, watching the way her chest breathed in and out profoundly as if she had just experienced the final thors of passion.

He contemplated leaving her on the floor, he wasn't sure weather or not she was fully in control, but when she opened her eyes, the familiar look of fear over toke them he knew he was in the safe zone. To imagine this child had such a power perhaps even more powerful then his own was ridiculous he couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from his chest. It had been a while since he laughed like that, with mirthful reckless abandon so loud the girl who was still crumpled on the floor watching him and trembling like a leaf while the dog had edge towards her, hunching over preparing to attack if the alchemist decided to snap.

* * *

The alchemist opened his eyes when he heard a light clinking sound; the empty bottle of wine had fallen on the stone floor awakening Lorenzo from his deep thoughts. He placed the bottle near his side once again and stared deeply into the dark spout. He had made a promise to the girl, before he had left; he spoke to her so harshly and made her cry.

"Three days," he said aloud, his voice echoing through the old mansion hall. "Three days it will take me to extract that damn thing out of you, three days that I suggest you live those final day with as much vigor as possible. Know this, when I see you, I feel nothing; you are no more useless then a simple pencil mark needing to be erased. I suppose you should feel fortunate, not many people's purposes in life is reveled so quickly and easily to them." His words were sharp and biting like a cold jagged piece of ice, he ignored her tears as she heard her crying, "stop crying," he said never turning to face her, "you're a damn Belli, its time you started acting like one." He left and didn't bother to close the door behind him he knew she wouldn't dare step foot outside of her room until he was gone.

What would he do with so much power? He thought as he ripped into a piece of cheese and bread he was eating with his wine. Where would he begin? He had much planning to do, but it was hard to concentrate as he looked noticing the table clock, it read five o' clock a new day would soon arrive, and with it the countdown would begin.

* * *

Alrighty, pretty short chapter but hopefully entertaining :) I always thought what Fiona had inside of her was pretty powerful. so i wanted to showcase that, with giving the azoth life and a personality of sorts. And hopefully i was able to give some life into Lorenzo as well and not make him into the careless fiend he was in the game.


End file.
